<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an exception to the rule by ValkyrieGail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101980">an exception to the rule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail'>ValkyrieGail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arrangement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, M/M, Not Cheating, Praise Kink, Pre-Overwatch, Requited Love, Rough Oral Sex, SEP era, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Vincent watches while Jack and Gabe Fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Jack have talked about it before, especially with the difficulties of a long distance relationship and the touch-starved nights that wear them down. When things come to a head and an opportunity presents itself, Vincent gives his blessing to watch his boyfriend get fucked by Jack’s hot SEP roommate, Gabriel Reyes. </p><p>No one else could possibly be better at fulfilling all of Jack’s physical and sexual needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arrangement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an exception to the rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all inspired by a fill for the r76 kink-meme prompt:  “Vincent wants to watch someone fuck Jack and Gabe is happy to oblige. it can be Gabe sending videos to him during their SEP training, or Vincent can be in the room with them it's up to you! I'd like there to be some reference to how much bigger Gabe's cock is compared to Vincent's. “<br/>Hopefully this lives up to that expectation somehow! Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>000.</p><p>“Damn, he’s <em>really</em> hot. It’s completely unfair. How is he even <em>real</em>?”</p><p>Jack felt his cheeks redden while he had laughed the comment off with a shrug. Vincent’s brows were still raised on the laptop screen, mouth slightly agape. He had heard of Jack’s stories about his current roommate, but had failed to mention how catastrophically <em>gorgeous </em>Gabriel Reyes truly was until Vincent had first seen him weeks before. Since then, Jack’s boyfriend seemed to have a special fixation on the older soldier that Jack recognized as a definite crush.</p><p>“I mean, <em>seriously</em>?” Vincent ran his hands down his face in longing. The comment had been elicited when Gabriel had walked past the screen in nothing but his gray sweatpants and had waved at Vincent nonchalantly.</p><p>His muscled chest and hipbones were on display, and by the outline at the front of his sweats, he was definitely not wearing underwear</p><p>The blonde shrugged, “I mean, I <em>guess</em> he’s all right sometimes. Everyone here are peak human specimens, so what could you expect?”</p><p>“I would expect my boyfriend to be giving me a lot more details.” Vincent laughed on the other line, eyes filled with mirth. “Important details, Jack. I mean-” Vincent’s voice got a little lower as he got closer to the screen despite the headset he and Jack were both wearing. “Have you seen him naked? It looks like he’s packin’. Am I too much of a pervert to ask if you’ve seen it?”</p><p>Jack laughed so loud he snorted and covered his face in embarrassment.</p><p>Gabriel was in the background, out of the screen’s view while he was looking over work at his own desk. He gave Jack a puzzled look that morphed when he noticed how beet red the blonde was and the shifty blue eyes, trying to be sure Gabe couldn’t hear the audio with his enhanced senses.</p><p>Jack looked to him helplessly and shimmied off his headphones, wiping at his eyes, “My boyfriend thinks you’re hot, Gabe. Maybe you shouldn’t be seducing him with those sweatpants. They're criminal.”</p><p>Preening a little at the compliment, Gabe smiled back. He had spoken to Vincent on speaker phone a handful of times when Jack was too lazy to use his headset and aired Vincent’s voice out on the holo-vid for them both to chat with. Gabriel liked Jack’s boyfriend. He was kind of goofy, but it was endearing in the same way Jack’s wit and silly antics were. Vincent was well-read, intelligent, and enjoyed talking about science fiction and cryptids with him. (<em>A topic Jack just wasn’t quite into. He was relieved to hand the phone to Gabe while he busied himself with other things.</em>)</p><p>Vincent was naturally shy and less outgoing than Jack. The dark haired man was currently hundreds of miles away in Medical School, and had called to bitch about the long hours and even longer study sessions and exams regularly.</p><p>Sometimes when it was really late in the evening, Gabriel could hear the two partners attempting phone sex while Jack’s breathy moans echoed in the en-suite bathroom they shared. Being in SEP and supposedly set to be fast-tracked into Special Ops during the Crisis, it meant their leave had been indefinitely suspended, and their loved ones left to deal with the reality that it could be months, if not <em>years </em>until there could be any reunions.</p><p>Gabriel would close his eyes and listen to the younger soldier’s desperate moans, feeling all too aware of the sacrifices they were making with such distance and isolation from loves ones. He would palm himself through his sleep shorts and felt unapologetic in getting off when his own sexual frustration and mixed feelings about Jack were too much to bear.</p><p>They’d been roommates for weeks now, and some of the worst of the initial injections were behind them. He was close with Jack; devastatingly attracted to him, and therein was the problem.</p><p>Jack was in a relationship</p><p>However, things felt as if they had been shifting recently.</p><p>Gabriel stood up from his desk chair and walked over to the screen to better see Vincent’s handsome face on the other side. Jack disconnected his headphones so that both Gabe and Jack could hear and talk to him over the laptop speakers and mic.</p><p>“So I heard you want me to put on more clothes?” Gabe grinned while Jack tilted his screen so that they were both better seen in the picture. "Too scandalous?"</p><p>Vincent’s cheeks were pink, his smile nervous and unsure at first. “I think Jack translated falsely. I think you should always dress like that, Gabriel. Less is better on you.”</p><p>Pleased with the odd facet of flirtation, Gabriel placed his hands behind Jack’s chair and flexed his pecs. The blonde watched him do it from the screen and covered his face, giggling, while Vincent gawked openly.</p><p>Gabriel flexed his arms, showing off in what he thought was an exaggerated way, but Vincent seemed...into it. The black haired man clapped for him on the other side and cheered on as if Gabriel was in some impromptu bodybuilding competition.</p><p>It was a very pleasant surprise.</p><p>Jack was shaking his head, “Dammit Vince, now he’ll be showing off for you forever. You can't give this dork compliments. He thrives on them.”</p><p>Vincent bit his bottom lip, working to contain a grin that was no longer just from joy. Something else was there...more predatory and sly. “What happens if I want to keep complimenting him?”</p><p>Something passed between Jack and Vincent while the blonde looked up at him from the screen. It was something unspoken that was being brought up again, and Gabriel wondered if he had been a topic of some other conversations between the two partners.</p><p>Jack’s look said: “<em>You’re bringing this up now?</em>”</p><p>While Vincent’s said, “<em>As good a time as ever.</em>”</p><p>Vincent then held his gaze to Gabriel. “You’ve got a nice body, Gabriel, but I think Jack has bigger tits than you. What do you think?”</p><p>Jack’s ears had turned red with shock and embarrassment with what was unfolding.</p><p>Gabriel licked his lips, a spark of arousal running through him as he realized where this was going.</p><p>He had heard Jack before...in the very quiet of the room when he thought Gabe was fast asleep. Had heard Jack’s whispered “<em>Gabe-</em>” when he had been getting off wetly in the bed across from him. Had heard it again muffled against a pillow when the blonde had come and breathed shakily as he came down from his high.</p><p>Vincent’s brown eyes looked to him intently, his now leveled expression seemed to confirm Gabriel’s suspicions. The clues had all been there.</p><p>“You want me to compare?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>It was a way out...a simple question in case Jack wanted to back out or if he had read the situation wrong. They could laugh this whole thing off, throw a few one-liner jokes at each other, and Gabriel would go back to his desk and continue boring semantic work while Jack and Vincent tittered over the exchange.</p><p>But the thing was: Gabriel never missed an important cue.</p><p>He was never wrong when it came to reading people.</p><p>He had a talent for dissecting and pulling out the truth.</p><p>He had seen the way Jack looked at him; had heard his name on those lips in the throws of desperate passion. Had seen Jack get hard and flustered when they had wrestled.</p><p>Gabriel Reyes knew that Jack Morrison was desperate to get fucked.</p><p>And the new intel was even better: Gabriel knew Vincent wanted to <em>watch</em>.</p><p>The air grew heavier around them.</p><p>Vincent barely blinked, eyes so intent on where Gabriel’s hand was now on Jack’s shoulder. The older man rubbed his thumb at the base of Jack’s neck, a gesture he had done countless of times before to calm his close friend when Jack had felt overwhelmed from the injections or the emotional toll of their program. Jack melted into it, the tension in his shoulders creeping away even while the blush of mortification remained.</p><p>Jack was wearing sweatpants and a black threadbare tank undershirt.</p><p>The pads of Gabriel’s other fingers brushed against the worn cotton shirt and slowly inched underneath to the hot skin begging for touch.</p><p>Vincent bit his lip. “Jack’s tits have gotten bigger, haven’t they? I bet they barely fit in your hands.”</p><p>Jack let out a stuttered breath. “Vince?”</p><p>His boyfriend looked calm, unperturbed by the developing events. He was into it, and Gabriel basked in the satisfaction that he had been correct.</p><p>“Can Gabriel touch you, Jack?”</p><p>Jack tilted his head to look up at his roommate. Gabriel could see the desperation, the clear unbridled want in Jack’s blue eyes, and it left him nearly breathless. His other hand trailed down Jack’s opposite arm, over his thick bicep. The blonde melted into the touch so naturally that it made Gabriel ache with the need to end Jack’s touch-starved suffering.</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>” Jack whispered.</p><p>Vincent’s voice cut like a knife through warmed butter, “Gabriel, I can’t be there to give Jack what he needs, but I trust that you can. I trust you could make Jack feel <em>real </em>good, yeah?”</p><p>Gabriel looked to him, eyes hardened with resolve. A part of him seethed that whether Vincent liked it or not, Gabriel could have Jack. Would give him the attention and pleasure the blonde deserved. Though he knew he had to play by these rules. Gabriel could follow them, but he would push and bend the parameters as much as Jack and this interesting agreement allowed.</p><p>“You want to watch?” Gabriel questioned, one brow arched in askance.</p><p>“I-I do.” Vincent replied, taken aback by the fierce acceptance and fire in Gabriel's eyes.</p><p>“Jackie, you want your boyfriend to watch while I take you apart?”</p><p>Jack whined at the words, eyes closing when Gabriel's warm hand cupped his chin and his thumb stroked his cheek, forcing him to look up at the laptop camera for Vincent to see. “Yes, I would like that.”</p><p>The older man pushed Jack’s shirt down from the neckline to scoop under his muscled chest, only to cup one of the blonde’s generous sized pecs in his hand. He tweaked Jack’s sensitive nipple with his thumb and forefinger experimentally.</p><p>Jack moaned, unabashed.</p><p>“He’s very responsive.” He praised while Vincent groaned through the speakers. Vincent’s brows had scrunched in rapt concentration of the scene unfolding before him. Gabriel smirked. “I wonder what sounds I can pull from him? He’s so sweet and desperate for it, isn’t he?”</p><p>The blonde gasped when Gabriel pinched his nipple hard. Almost meanly, but Gabe knew how much force and pull the blonde could handle. He squirmed, hands flying to grip the bottom of the chair. Jack’s toes curled.</p><p>“No one to take care of you for so long.” Gabriel egged him on. His other hand snaked down the front, stretching the front of the blonde’s shirt to capacity while Jack’s tits were now on full display. He cupped his hands into the meat of the muscle on the blonde’s other pec, squeezing it. “What do you need, Jackie?”</p><p>Jack appeared conflicted when he stared back at Vincent through the screen.</p><p>Vincent was so focused on them both, teeth clenched and his breathing heavier.</p><p>Gabe tsked, “Look at me, gorgeous, not him. I’m the one taking care of you now.” He lifted Jack’s chin a little forcefully and the blonde moaned at how easily he could be manipulated. How exhilarating this new territory was. “What do you need, Jack?”</p><p>Through Jack’s bitten lip, he stuttered, “F-fuck me. <em>Fuck me</em>, please.”</p><p>“Say it louder for our audience to hear.” Gabe ordered.</p><p>Jack’s breath rushed out greedily. He inhaled heavily, chest expanding and tits spilling over his shirt. “Fuck me, Gabe!”</p><p>Gabriel was pleased. He ran the pad of his thumb over Jack’s bottom lip, spreading the spit at the corners to glisten those beautifully plush pink lips. If he were being honest with himself, he hadn’t expected Jack to confess so quickly. It was testament for how needy Jack was to get properly laid.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you, Jackie. I’m going to fuck your brains out while your boyfriend sits and watches us and knows he could never give you the dicking of your life that I’m going to provide for you.” Gabriel explained crudely.</p><p>Vincent stuttered a “<em>Holy shit.</em>” on the other line.</p><p>Jack was shocked by the words and suddenly laughed, breath still uneven where Gabriel was firmly holding his chin and a portion of his neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed against Gabriel’s palm. “Cocky asshole.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Gabriel grinned. He leaned down and kissed Jack blatantly on those devastatingly distracting lips.</p><p>Jack tasted like mint and chap-stick, and Gabriel, always having an eye for beauty and form, made sure they were angled clearly enough for Vincent to see the way he pulled at Jack’s bottom lip and sucked the malleable flesh easily between his teeth, teasing.</p><p>Jack was shocked at first, but the built up frustration of months without physical touch and an insurmountable attraction to Gabriel boiled over. He surged up into the kiss like a starved man in the desert being given life-saving nectar.</p><p>The older man was his oasis in this hell, and Gabriel was more than capable of quenching that thirst and satiating the desperate libido of an enhanced soldier. He was keen to match it; thrilled with the gift of fucking Jack and ending his physical torment.</p><p>Gabriel opened one eye, side-eyeing the laptop screen where Vincent had covered his mouth and was leaning forward, totally enraptured.</p><p>They made eye contact and his eyes widened at the pure cheekiness- the audacity Gabriel had to look him dead in the eyes while his lips continued to ravage what technically wasn’t really his.</p><p>Vincent was <em>loaning</em> Jack to him, entrusting that Gabriel could meet his needs.</p><p>The older man closed his eyes and used his tongue to further lay claim on Jack’s mouth. He knelt down enough to where they were level at the screen. One hand still directing Jack’s face to him, while the other pinched and massaged Jack’s nipples, going from one to the other while the blonde gasped and made small noises that went straight to Gabriel’s dick in-between their lips.</p><p>Gabriel pulled away and Jack’s neck craned, lips attempting to chase after him.</p><p>It was sweet, and Gabriel rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek that trailed t his ear. He bit and tugged on the blonde’s earlobe, pulling a gasp from him.</p><p>The older man trailed his hands down Jack’s chest and pulled at the bottom hem of the old shirt. He pulled it up and over Jack’s torso and used both of his hands to wring the fabric into a long line of thick cotton. “Put your hands behind your back.”</p><p>Jack’s eyes were so full of emotion while he complied quietly.</p><p>“<em>He was built for this</em>.” Gabriel thought giddily. “<em>I wonder if Vincent even knows what a prize he has?”</em></p><p>He used Jack’s tank-top to tie Jack’s wrists behind him. The fabric was thick and restrictive, but soft against his skin. If Jack really wanted, he could break through, but the blonde was good at taking commands.</p><p>“How good does he suck cock, Vincent?”</p><p>“Wow, uh-” The other man coughed, unprepared by the question. “Jack loves to give blowjobs.”</p><p>“Yeah, but is he any good at it?” Gabriel grinned toothily, his eyes never leaving Jack’s.</p><p>Jack’s eyes saying, “<em>You are such a jerk.</em>”</p><p>Gabriel’s saying “<em>And you love it</em>.”</p><p>“He’s amazing at it…” Vincent answered, that hint of shyness Gabriel knew was masked under so many of those layers coming through. “Jack basically has zero gag reflex.”</p><p>“Hn, is that right?” Gabriel mussed. “Now is that actually true, or is it because your dick isn’t big enough to make him gag?”</p><p>“<em>Gabe</em>-” Jack gasped in warning at the same time Vincent moaned and bit his lip to mask how much that jab made him burn with arousal and shame.</p><p>Jack eyed the screen, surprised to find that Vincent was completely into the humiliation. He was getting off on being talked down on.</p><p>
  <em>Gabriel was bringing this out in them. </em>
</p><p>“I’m thinkin it’s the latter.” Gabriel surmised. He palmed at the thick weight in the front of his sweatpants. Jack felt ashamed for the way his mouth watered while he hoped Gabriel’s cock would indeed be too much for him.</p><p>Felt ashamed for hoping it was much bigger than Vincent’s.</p><p>“Ask for it, gorgeous.” Gabriel commanded. “If you want this, then you need to beg for it. Convince me you want it.”</p><p>Jack was so caught up in the complete rapture he felt for Gabriel, but was also aware how his boyfriend- whom he loved and wanted to marry one day, <em>fuck</em>- was watching this whole scene unfold with his blessing.</p><p>He also remembered how turned on Vincent was by the degrading comments.</p><p>Jack steeled his nerves.</p><p>Two could play at this game.</p><p>“I want your fat cock.” Jack heard himself say in the thickness of the room. “I want to taste you- I want to feel the weight of you on my tongue before you fuck my mouth so that I can get your cock ready to fuck me.”</p><p>Gabriel smiled, incredibly pleased with the response and the enthused participation. “<em>Damn</em>, hello to you too, Jackie. There’s the competitive boy scout I know.”</p><p>The familiar nickname built his resolve.</p><p>“Let me blow you?” Jack begged, knowing he wanted it bad. Knowing he had always wanted to experience the taste and feel of Gabriel the moment they’d met and Jack realized he was so <em>fucked</em>. “Please, I really, really want to suck your cock.”</p><p>Gabriel helped Jack up and off of the chair, directing him by his shoulders while he was mindful of his bound wrists behind his back. He maneuvered the blonde onto his knees and whispered “<em>Stay there</em>.” while he made sure the webcam modular on the laptop was readjusted to show from Gabe’s chiseled abs down to Jack’s upper body.</p><p>Ever mindful of their audience.</p><p>Gabriel dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants. He kept his eyes on Jack’s, intent to see his reaction while he slipped his pants down. His enclosed erection sprung up from the confines to the cool air and Gabe sighed, pleased when Jack’s eyes widened at the sight and size of it.</p><p>Proud and arrogant, Gabriel ran his hand over his erection. He was thick and uncircumcised, and by the way Jack was staring at him as if he were a present from the gods, he was going to wreck the blonde with his cock.</p><p>“So what do you think? Is it bigger than your boyfriend’s?”</p><p>Jack shuddered. “You’re huge.”</p><p>“How big is Vincent’s?”</p><p>Jack’s face was impossibly hot. He could hear Vincent’s gasp from the laptop speakers, but couldn’t will himself to look at his boyfriend. Couldn’t will himself to admit outright that given the choice, he wanted Gabriel’s dick more than Vincent’s. “Vincent’s is definitely not as big as yours. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Gabriel pressed him on the answer. Although his face was out of the picture, Gabriel could see Vincent clearly. The man was getting off on the understanding that he was small compared to Gabriel. “Not as big? So exactly how big is Vincent’s dick? Is it big enough to fill you up? Big enough to satisfy you at least?”</p><p>Burning with shame, with the game that they were playing, Jack replied. “You’re going to split me with that thing. Vincent’s...can’t.”</p><p>“And you want that, don't you?” Gabriel edged closer. “You want me to fuck you open and sloppy until Vincent's dick can’t satisfy you anymore?”</p><p>“Oh my god-” Vincent quivered.</p><p>Jack could feel his own heartbeat in his ears. His head swam with arousal; visions of Gabriel opening him and claiming him so deep, so completely that it made his vision blur. It was from that grayness that Jack spoke up, nerves steeled that this was what he and his partner wanted. What he also wanted with Gabriel. All three of them were getting off on this new power dynamic unfolding. “Your dick is <em>huge</em> compared to his. I don’t think- I don’t know if Vincent could ever fuck me as hard as you probably can. You’re going to ruin me for him.”</p><p>It was a fact given a voice in the room. Vincent wasn’t a soldier- would never be an enhanced soldier- and he wasn’t as big, strong, or as physically capable as Jack and Gabriel were. Who better to fuck Jack’s brains out than his equal?</p><p>“Let’s test that theory.” Gabriel agreed, incredibly pleased. He was just as affected by this scenario, and his hands shook when he affectionately ran them through Jack’s soft blonde hair. He wanted to kiss him then- wanted to show Jack that he was so excited for this, but their audience made him take pause.</p><p>He directed Jack’s head closer, and the other soldier enthusiastically moaned when he got his lips along the length of Gabriel’s dick. The taste of sweat, musk, and the salty tinge of it all had Jack’s whole body on fire in lust. He got a feel for the weight and girth of Gabriel’s dick while he kissed and licked up the sides, memorizing every inch by weighty inch with his lips.</p><p>When he got to the top of Gabriel's cock, he sucked in the head, his tongue tracing around the velvet soft foreskin that had been pulled back in its erectile state.</p><p>The outside world drowned away; all his senses could fill with was the rush of <em>Gabriel</em> as he took more of his roommate’s cock and drooled from the near-limitations it brought to his mouth at being stretched so absurdly.</p><p>Jack’s tongue traced the underside greedily while his body electrified with the sheer excitement to taste the man who had been entering his most private fantasies.</p><p>Not Vincent, but <em>Gabriel</em>.</p><p>After adjusting for a moment and grateful that the older man had graced him the patience to go at Jack’s speed, the blonde attempted to take more and soon found himself relaxing his throat and loosening his jaw and muscles enough for the thick member to slip into the back of his throat and <em>down-</em></p><p>“Shit…” Gabriel gasped, surprised by how much Jack was taking. How good he was and stubborn to show Gabriel his talents.</p><p>Jack’s breath was cut off at the next moment when he pressed further forward, effectively choking himself on Gabriel’s cock. He settled his mind and tense his muscles from the panic of limited air supply and focused on the sheer power he felt over the other. He deep-throated him successfully; the biggest cock he had ever taken like this. His mouth dripped and saliva dribbled down his chin and neck while he continued the back and forth motion, only getting spurts of breath when he pulled back far enough before edging close again to bury his nose in Gabriel’s pubic bone and the nest of trimmed, curly hair there.</p><p>Jack was dizzy with how good Gabriel made him feel.</p><p>The older soldier placed his hands against the back of his neck and whispered, “I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth now, Jackie.”</p><p>The blonde nodded, thankful for the warning. He had all of a handful of seconds, then Gabriel pushed his head forward and slipped down his throat to the base. He moaned, deep and satisfied, while he began fucking Jack’s mouth.</p><p>The control and power of it was overwhelming.</p><p>Jack felt high off of it, but his stomach tightened and churned while his back arched from the control he exacted to keep his gag reflex in check. Even with enhancements, cock-sucking was still a skill to hone.</p><p>He looked up at Gabriel, eyes wet and tears from his strength over this ordeal hot down his cheek.</p><p>Gabriel was staring back down at him, completely enthralled.</p><p>His mouth half open with deep “Hah- hah-” while he breathed and fucked down his throat.</p><p>Vincent’s voice cut through the moment. “You should fuck his ass. Please, fuck him. I want to see.”</p><p>Gabriel kept his eyes on Jack, keeping their gaze and the private moment they seemed to have cultivated with each other with Gabe’s face off the screen. There was a large wave of trust cultivated between them, and the acceptance there left Gabriel sex-drunk.</p><p>“Would you like that, Jack? Do you want me to split you open?”</p><p>He pulled his dick from Jack’s mouth, but pressed the wet coated head over the younger soldier’s lips teasingly, marking him.</p><p>“Yes.” Jack answered hoarsely. His voice was wrecked and burning, but the serum would have it healed before long.</p><p>“Will you be a good soldier if I finger you? If I fuck you with my tongue?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Gabriel chuckled, amazed with how good Jack complied to his suggestions. He leaned down and kissed Jack on the forehead, a sweet and praising gesture that filled Jack’s heart with satisfaction.</p><p>“Your mouth is amazing. You’ll have to let me cum down it next time.” Gabriel took the wireless webcam modular off of the laptop and carried it with him as he led Jack over to his bed. “Vincent, you’ll have to speak up if you want to see anything particular. I’m putting you on my nightstand so that you can watch me eat your boyfriend out.”</p><p>Vincent sounded faraway when he responded very enthusiastically, “Fuck, yes.”</p><p>The older soldier pulled lubricant and a condom from his nightstand, waving them in front of the camera. He then rearranged Jack on his bed and untied his wrists, checking them over for any markings. They were pink and red in a few spots where Jack had rubbed too hard, but they weren’t bruised.</p><p>Gabriel kissed each of Jack’s wrists. Now free to touch, the blonde used his hands to pull Gabriel close and kissed him, his lips impossibly puffy and red from sucking Gabriel’s cock. Jack’s hands trailed all over his body and stroked his cock, committing the shape of it to his memory.</p><p>Gabriel squeezed Jack’s ass from underneath the blonde’s sweatpants. In one motion, he pulled down Jack’s pants and boxer briefs together. Jack sighed contently when Gabriel picked him up by his ass and lifted him, showing off his strength for a moment.</p><p><em>Look what I can do to your man…</em> Gabriel pushed and lifted Jack like he was nothing, possessive and entranced.</p><p>After groping him and kissing him hot and needy on the mouth, Gabriel commanded Jack to get on his hands and knees. The blonde complied, facing the webcam so that Vincent could both see his boyfriend’s face expressions and Gabriel in the background.</p><p>The two of them impossibly aroused, Gabriel went straight to business at Jack’s urging. He lubed up a finger and waved it at the camera, using it as his first breach inside Jack while he kissed and bit at the inside of his milky thigh.</p><p>As expected, the blonde pulled him in beautifully, hot and needy for it. Jack sighed, loving the intrusion. He loved to be fingered, and Gabriel’s thicker fingers were a godsend. He hadn’t been fucked in so long, his legs trembled when the older man crooked his finger against his prostate teasingly.</p><p>“Damn, his body wants this bad.” Gabriel commented proudly. “His body knows how much I’m going to wreck it, and it still wants me.”</p><p>“Another?” Jack questioned impatiently. ‘C’mon, I can take it.”</p><p>Gabriel winked at the camera and added a second thick finger, crooking his fingers in a motion that had Jack arching his back and grinding his untouched erection against the soft bed cover underneath him, making a mess with his pre-cum.</p><p>His nipples were impossibly hard and erect, sensitive from the rubbing on the sheets. His whole body was electrified from the pleasure. So incredibly pliant and sensitive; an obvious side effect of SEP.</p><p>Gabriel slipped in a third finger. He was enthralled by Jack’s face, impossibly open and unguarded with the desperation to get filled. He looked a lovely sight from every angle.</p><p>Gabriel grabbed the camera to angle it down to where his fingers were entering Jack and loosening his bright, tight pink hole.</p><p>“Do you see this? How much he wants me?” He bragged. “His legs are shaking.”</p><p>Vincent sighed, “Y-yeah- He’s so pink.”</p><p>“His blush goes everywhere, huh? Tip of his toes to the top of his head. So pretty.” Gabriel slapped his ass and Jack whined. He continued. “I think I should get a taste.”</p><p>Vincent cursed brokenly.</p><p>Jack was instructed to reposition enough to allow him to hold the camera behind him while Gabriel used both hands to spread his cheeks. Gabriel kissed and bit along the meat of Jack’s delicious ass cheeks, trailing the point of his tongue from Jack’s taint to his needy hole.</p><p>Jack’s hand was shaking, but he wanted to show Vincent. Wanted to show him how good Gabriel was in bed.</p><p>Not even Vincent had eaten his ass, and Jack felt as if he were on Cloud 9.</p><p>Gabriel spit, kissed, and spread the lubricant around his asshole, tonguing inside of Jack’s loosened opening. He dipped two, then three fingers in easy, and chuckled again at the ease in which the blonde’s body wanted him. He continued his ministrations for a few more minutes, making sure the blonde was relaxed and well-lubricated enough for the main event.</p><p>He kissed his hole, then bit one of his ass-cheeks hard. Pulling away, he slapped Jack’s ass and rubbed the sting into the meat of his round, pert ass.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you now, Jackie.” Gabriel took the camera from him, giving Jack’s shoulders a reprieve while he helped Jack up properly on his hands and knees.</p><p>Gabriel set the camera to the side of his bed so that it would be easy for Vincent to see Gabriel’s initial push inside his boyfriend. He teased Jack, running his thick cock between his ass, sometimes allowing the head of his cock to catch on Jack’s hole. The blonde whined, his voice a litany of praises and begging.</p><p>The older soldier grabbed the condom, but Jack grabbed his wrist and shook his head. “No. I want your cum inside me.” Jack looked back at him, eyes dark and pleading. “<em>Please</em>...if that’s okay.”</p><p>Gabe paused, returning the intense gaze.</p><p>A generous and vulnerable offer.</p><p>Jack Morrison was too beautiful for words, and what he was offering Gabriel was something given with absolute and complete trust.</p><p>“Vincent’s never even cum inside me.” Jack explained shakily. “I want you to make a mess of me.”</p><p>Gabriel wanted to glance to the computer screen, to see what Vincent was thinking or doing, but their audience never spoke up and Gabriel wondered if he had heard Jack’s quiet, open voice.</p><p>“Yeah...okay.” Gabriel swallowed the emotion down.</p><p>He waved the condom in front of the camera, then made a dramatic flick of his wrist to throw it off screen, airing to Vincent what was about to happen.</p><p>Vincent laughed on the other end, “Are you for fucking real? <em>Holy shit</em>-” He moaned wetly.</p><p>“I’m going to bareback him like he deserves. Get him extra sloppy.”</p><p>“That’s so filthy!” Vincent exclaimed, though his voice betrayed how hot the prospect got him.”You’re good with that, Jack? <em>Really</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jack looked towards the camera, reassuring his partner. “I want to try it.”</p><p>“Is this your first cream-pie?” Gabriel asked. Jack nodded. “All right. Hey Vince, I promise to cream-pie your boyfriend until he’s so full of my cum, he’ll have to wear a plug to keep it all in.”</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s disgusting.” Vincent scrunched his nose, but he was still stroking his dick, into the idea of Jack getting used and messy..”I wanted you to cum on his chest.”</p><p>“Another time.” Gabriel stated. “Jack can have what he wants tonight.”</p><p>Gabriel used more lubricant over his cock and rubbed the excess against Jack’s hole. He wondered for a moment, worried even, that he might hurt Jack. His dick was a lot to take in, but he knew the blonde would only chastise him if he even brought up the mention that Jack might not be able to take it.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you so good.” Gabriel promised. “Make you walk funny tomorrow; make you feel me when you sit and move for days until I need to fuck you again and again to keep that feeling there.”<br/>
Jack inhaled shakily, “Gabe, please-”</p><p>In the background, Vincent also groaned at the dirty vulgarity of those words.</p><p>“Ready, Jackie?” Gabriel whispered, softer. Jack nodded, still breathing through his mouth in open want and need.</p><p>The first push inside was met with some resistance, but once the pronounced head of Gabriel’s cock finally popped inside after careful and some forceful maneuvering, they both moaned at the shock of it. Gabriel smiled, mouth open while he sucked in a breath and began to push inside, only pausing when he felt Jack’s skin jump or muscles flex from the overwhelming fullness his dick was causing. He was forging inside, pushing in deeper than Jack had ever had, and wider until he was passing Jack’s limits and sliding home.</p><p>And it did feel like <em>home</em>, in some roundabout way. The way that despite how tight Jack felt, his body seemed to blossom and open for him like some sacred space carved just for his dick and primed for his taking.</p><p>Gabriel’s hips pressed against Jack’s ass, and the two of them remained there, completely overtaken by the connection of their bodies. Of how fucking amazing they felt together, and how right it was for them to be in bed, their bodies joined so intimately.</p><p>Gabriel nearly forgot all together about Vincent. Couldn’t give a shit when he knew, somewhere deep inside him, that Jack belonged to him.</p><p>“Oh my god-” Jack whined below him, voice shaking. “You’re going to wreck my ass with your dick.”</p><p>Vincent spoke up, voice heavily affected by the scene. “What does it feel like? How deep is he?”</p><p>Jack smiled, mouth open with a pleased, enthralled laugh. “Gabriel feels really good, really- like a fucking <em>giant</em> pringles can in my ass. He’s huge- but <em>god</em>, Vince, it’s amazing. I swear I can feel him through my abdomen, he’s so <em>deep</em>.” Jack put his hand over Gabriel’s, familiar and affectionate. “Gabriel, you’ve ruined me.”</p><p>“We’re just getting started.” The older soldier promised. He leaned over Jack’s back and the two of them kissed, surprisingly gentle and sweet. “Gonna fuck you properly now. You ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready.”</p><p>Gabriel didn’t want to hurt the blonde, knowing Jack would never admit to needing more time to adjust and get used to the intrusion (as fully welcome as it was).</p><p>The older man undulated his hips in small measures, gripping Jack’s hips to guide him incrementally and start them off with a slower pace where they could purely enjoy the tightness, the depth, and the delicious stretch of where their bodies were intimately joined. He grabbed the camera with his hand and aimed it down to Jack’s ass.</p><p>“Spread your cheeks, gorgeous. Show your boyfriend how well you’ve fit my monster cock in you. Show him how greedy your hole is.”</p><p>Jack burned from the instructions, but he obeyed. Jack spread his ass with his hands, his chest and face pressed into the mattress and pillows while he held himself open at this angle.</p><p>“Can you see how I’ve stretched him out?” Gabriel asked Vincent while he pulled back a few inches and pushed back inside, showcasing the way Jack’s asshole swallowed his dick back inside as if it would be unsatisfied without it. “He feels amazing around me. He was made for a big cock.”</p><p>Gabriel pulled out more than a few inches, all the way to the head, where he teased Jack with the girth of his cock-head. Jack was shaking underneath him, still holding his ass cheeks apart in compliance. Gabriel let his dick pop out and chuckled at how wet and sloppy Jack’s hole glistened.</p><p>“Your man didn’t want to use a condom. He said he wanted me to fill him with my cum. Something you’ve never done, huh?” Gabe’s voice was impossibly teasing, almost teetering on mean. Gabriel used one hand to uncap the lubricant and pour the globs in generous amounts on Jack’s asshole. He capped it, then used his thumb to gather the fluid back in the slightly, small gaping hole of Jack’s asshole.</p><p>“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Gabriel commented. Vincent was breathing heavy on the other side. When Jack glanced to the screen at his desk, he could see his boyfriend was blushing furiously and his face was sweating with arousal and humiliation.</p><p>“Watch how he takes me.” Gabriel ordered. One hand still on the camera, he zoomed close as he used his other hand to guide himself back to Jack’s hole. He rubbed the thick head between his cheeks, allowed the tip to catch again on the slight gape of the blonde’s hole. “Jack was made for this, wasn’t he?” Gabe was talking to Vincent; talking to himself and airing his thoughts.</p><p>Jack looked back, could see how much want was there and out in the open on Gabriel's face. How Gabriel looked at him as if he were a masterpiece; a complete being of beauty and strength.</p><p>It hit Jack then that this was more than just about power plays with Vincent and hooking up with him.</p><p>Gabriel cared about him, and it was written all over his face when he didn't think anyone was watching.</p><p>But Jack saw it, and conflicting emotions swirled in his chest and made his heart ache.</p><p>He was with Vincent and loved him, but he was <em>in love</em> with Gabriel.</p><p>Not much else went through his thoughts when the head of Gabriel’s cock finally bullied inside of him again. He gasped, closing his eyes to focus on the stretch while relaxing his muscles.</p><p>“Look how easy he takes it.” Gabriel was pushing in inch by inch, a little quicker than the first time. Showing Vincent how Jack’s body physically reacted and swallowed his cock whole. “Damn, even his legs are fucking shaking.” Gabriel chuckled and showed him Jack’s feet, where his toes were curled and feet dug into the duvet. “I’m going to have to fuck him on every surface and send you pics, Vince.”</p><p>“I-I’d like that-” Vincent replied brokenly.</p><p>“We’ll make some videos for you.” Gabriel agreed, building a steady rhythm that was being recorded into the camera for Vincent to watch. All the filthy slide of Gabriel creating his mark inside of Jack’s willing body. “Send them to you when you least expect it. I’m sure Jack and I could fuck in the training hall, maybe even in the communal showers. Get someone to help us video it. Send you some audio.”</p><p>The things he was saying were so crude, but Jack ate it up.</p><p>He couldn’t believe how much his brain screamed “Yes!” to the thought of Gabriel fucking him anywhere and everywhere, marking him up.</p><p>A particularly harder thrust had Jack crying out. The pressure on his prostate had been a steady, syrupy thing. But as the pace got quicker, and the blunt head of Gabe’s cock brushed in and out with the impossible girth against him, the electric shock of a building orgasm hit Jack like wildfire.</p><p>The moans spilled from his lips; unmasked and unabashed.</p><p>Gabriel was holding the camera for Vincent to watch the whole affair. Could watch when Jack steadied his body with one arm underneath him, the other still holding his left cheek to the side to get a better view of where he was getting split in half, as he enthusiastically pushed back to chase after his pleasure.</p><p>Gabriel was cursing behind him, his breath uneven. His thrusts remained powerful and Jack whined, wanting all of his attention.</p><p>“C’mon, fuck me harder.” He begged. “Just-” Jack grabbed the camera impatiently from Gabriel’s hands and set it to the side. Vincent would still be able to see, and Jack could get pile-driven into the mattress. It seemed like a good compromise.</p><p>Gabe smiled, “Sorry Vincent, looks like Jack wants me to make good on my promise to fuck his brains out.”</p><p>“Holy shit, Jack-” Vincent groaned. “He’s going to split you open!”</p><p>“Feels amazing!” Jack cried out after Gabriel had laid him on his back, pulled his legs over his shoulders, and fucked back into him with a force and zealousness that made Jack see stars.</p><p>Gabriel, the cocky but sweet asshole he was, was smiling like a madman. Completely enthralled with bossing Jack around in the bedroom.</p><p>The sounds of flesh slapping wetly against flesh filled the room with their moans. Jack cried out, loud and long when a particularly heavy winded thrust left him cumming against his chest. He gasped, legs shaking.</p><p>There was no doubt the rooms around them could hear what was happening with how loud they were being.</p><p>Gabriel was about to slow down to give him a moment, but Jack urged him on, crossing his ankles behind Gabriel’s back as he whined, “I can go again, c’mon, make me cum again- <em>Please</em> !”<br/>
“Jesus Christ-” Vincent moaned, gasping with his own tell-tale orgasm.</p><p>The older soldier continued to fuck Jack hard, using strength that would hurt and severely injure any normal person, but only served to satiate and thrill Jack with mind-numbing pleasure.</p><p>“God, I would ride you right now if my legs weren’t fucking jelly-” Jack commented between them, his voice deep and breathy. High and otherworldly while his next orgasm began to snowball, all from Gabriel’s doing.</p><p>Gabe smiled, “I’ll let you ride me next time. Fuck-!”</p><p>Jack gasped while he crescendoed into another orgasm, the third if Gabriel’s count was correct. Gabriel made note in the back of his mind to definitely explore that with him to how many he could pull from Jack if they were given the downtime to do so.</p><p>If they hadn’t had such intense training earlier in the day, Gabriel guessed they could’ve fucked for hours. Be that as it was, they were still three days off from injections and bodies sore from hard run drills. His own orgasm crept along his bones, building in his abdomen and tingling the nerves up his spine.</p><p>Fucking Jack was just-</p><p>It was-</p><p>Jack kissed him, grabbing his face with both hands in a mingle of teeth, lips, and tongue. It was completely uncoordinated, but the desperation behind it had him hooked. He surrendered to Jack’s power, to the pull he held on him as his orgasm overwhelmed him in crashing waves of ecstasy.</p><p>He kept his hands on Jack’s ass, holding him close and tight even long after he had emptied inside him and was left with nothing but their panting between sloppy, post-orgasm sweet kisses.</p><p>Gabriel kissed Jack’s forehead and the two chuckled, relishing the moment between them.</p><p>The vulnerability that usually came after sex was eased when Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him and holding him close. A perhaps shocking and blatant display of intimacy, but they had done almost everything else under the watchful eyes of their audience whose face was still on the screen across from them.</p><p>The camera still laid to the side and Gabriel grabbed it, aiming it lower where he slipped out of Jack’s exhausted, but satiated body to show Vincent the lube and cum that drizzled out.</p><p>“Turn over, Jackie. Let’s show your boyfriend how wrecked you are.” Gabriel commanded, though his voice was softer and sated now.</p><p>Jack rolled onto his stomach and spread his sore cheeks with both hands. He was bruised and red from the ferocity of his coupling with Gabriel. Distinct finger-shaped bruises and marks littered the meat of his ass and thighs.</p><p>His hole was red and puffy. Sore and still gaping, glistening with the crude drip of lubricant and Gabriel's cum. Gabe played around with his hole with his thumb and whistled low. “He's beautiful, isn’t he? I think he’ll be feeling this for a while.”</p><p>Jack watched the soldier from over his shoulder, an open toothed smile on his relaxed face. The blonde was practically glowing.</p><p>“This is insane...I mean, that was <em>insane</em>.” Vincent stated from the other end, his voice also more relaxed. Jack covered his mouth, recognizing his boyfriend’s post-orgasm tone. “Did you mean it about sending me videos and pics?”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. I’m definitely going to fuck your boyfriend allover base. I think he was built for my cock.”</p><p>“Fuckin <em>hell.</em>..” Vincent sighed. “Jack, are you good with that? Can Gabriel fuck you for me?”</p><p>Jack’s brain short circuited for a moment. He met Gabriel’s gaze, knowing full well he was treading into some dangerous, but desperately wanted, territory.</p><p>“With your blessing, I’d like that.” Jack settled on replying.</p><p>Gabriel smiled back and squeezed Jack’s ass. He aimed the camera down to his wet cock, showing Vincent how big he was even when he was soft and satisfied.</p><p>“Who would’ve thought I’d be servicing a pair of size-queens.” Gabriel chuckled. “I can also send you pics of my dick, Vince. If that’s something you and Jack would enjoy.”</p><p>“I’ll set up a private group chat for us.” Vincent was enthusiastically on board. “<em>Shit</em>- Is that really the time? Fuck. I need to go, but please send me the goods?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Gabriel agreed.</p><p>Jack grabbed the camera from Gabriel, aiming it to his face where he was laying on his front. Gabriel was still behind him, admiring his ass.</p><p>“Go get some sleep. Gabe and I will send you some stuff. I love you Vincent, good luck on your observation tomorrow!” Jack blew a kiss to him and Gabriel, the cheeky dork, also sent one and waved.</p><p>“Love you too, babe. That was- this was amazing. And Gabe, thank you! You’re really hot!”</p><p>“Maybe I could fuck you sometime?” Gabriel offered tongue-in-cheek.</p><p>Vincent laughed on the other line. “Hell no! You would destroy me! I’m merely human; you guys are gods. I’d rather watch, so let’s coordinate something in the future.”</p><p>“Love you.” Jack chuckled, blowing another kiss.</p><p>“Love you, too. G’night.” Vincent blew a final kiss and reluctantly disconnected. Jack set the camera down, allowing his face to fall flat against the pillow. Gabriel leaned down and kissed each of his ass cheeks.</p><p>Jack took a deep breath and broke out into a deep-barreled laugh. “So, uh, <em>that</em> fucking happened.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed, too.</p><p>“How long have you guys been- I mean, have you talked about this stuff before?” Gabriel was deathly curious. “Are you guys swingers or something?”</p><p>Jack shrugged, “Yes and no? Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow when my mind is clearer.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. His hands were still playing with Jack’s ass, massaging the muscles there and in his powerful thighs. The blonde appreciated the attention and sighed, elbowing one arm underneath the other soldier’s pillow while he watched Gabriel lazily.</p><p>His other hand snaked down to press over the older man’s hand and squeezed it. “That was amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Emboldened by the compliment and fondness in Jack’s voice, he leaned down and kissed his tailbone, trailing the kisses to his mid-back. Jack’s loose hand tried to find purchase on whatever skin he could of Gabriel’s while the older man moved his kisses south. He kissed Jack’s tailbone again used both hands to spread Jack’s cheeks. He licked a long line between his ass and dipped his tongue into the small gape of Jack’s messy cum-soaked hole.</p><p>Jack’s eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. “<em>Gabe</em>-”</p><p>“One more?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>Eyes closed, Jack smiled a Cheshire grin. “You’ll have to beg for it.”</p><p>Gabriel crawled up behind him, his lips trailing fiery kisses all the way to the nape of Jack’s neck.</p><p>“One more time, Jackie. Let’s do it.”</p><p>“I don’t think you want it that bad.” Jack teased.</p><p>“I’m going to die if I don’t have you one more time tonight.” Gabriel implored, peppering kisses all over his skin. “Convinced enough yet?”</p><p>“Maybe?” Jack snorted, pretending to bat him away, though he was loving the affection.</p><p>Gabriel hummed kisses into his lower back. “Let me have you for myself; no audience. Just you and me. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>With so much emotion there in his voice, Jack couldn’t deny him. Couldn’t deny his own wants and desires for whatever this new thing was between them. This new arrangement.</p><p>Jack rolled onto his side, turning his head when Gabriel spooned up behind him. His erection was filling, a hot presence against Jack’s inner thigh.</p><p>“Tell me again-” Jack whispered. He lifted his right leg, letting Gabriel slot against him. “<em>Tell me</em>-”</p><p>“I want you so bad it hurts.”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“Since the first moment I met you. After the first time you broke my dead-lift record. Every time you look at me.” Gabriel confessed. “Please, let me have you again tonight.” When Jack nodded, he began to push inside, his cock head slipping past the wet tight ring of Jack’s asshole. He was still wet and dripping; filled with cum and lubricant. However, the stretch remained completely overwhelming and drowned out any other senses except for their joining.</p><p>It was just the two of them now in the dim-lit room, breathing together, moving as one.</p><p>Jack groaned while he pressed back all the way and took Gabriel’s full length despite the soreness. He was pushing the limit’s of his body, but their enhanced flesh could meet the strain and desire.</p><p>They fucked against one another, a much more languid pace since they had both been sated earlier on.</p><p>Gabriel kissed along his neck and shoulders, one hand playing with Jack’s tits while the other steadied the blonde’s hip enough for him to fuck into.</p><p>Jack kept Gabriel close, one hand urging him on.</p><p>They writhed and moaned, a single entity of breathless cries and passionate, frenzied energy. Jack couldn’t think of anything other than the intensity of their joining, and the dawning truth that no one could fuck him like Gabriel could.</p><p>The sudden horror that he was, <em>absolutely</em> , irrevocably, and indeed <em>ruined</em>. The pleasure he and Gabriel built between them was a cosmic, fiery burning glow that would decimate him for eons to come.</p><p>Jack would contemplate those feelings at another time.</p><p>Couldn’t face the truth of them.</p><p>After they both came down from their orgasms, Gabriel lazily reached back to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. Jack watched him sleepily, tracking the movements of his hands when he spread Jack’s cheek to the side and took a picture of where Gabriel’s dick was still nestled inside of Jack, softening and spent.</p><p>After he slipped out, he took one more photo of Jack’s dripping hole.</p><p>Opening the secured, private group chat set up for the three of them by Vincent, he posted the two photos with a cheeky grin.</p><p>It would serve as a nice wake-up gift for Vincent before he started his day.</p><p>Gabriel kissed Jack’s shoulder and removed himself from the bed to clean-up in the restroom. He wasn’t gone long, and when he returned, he pressed a warm washcloth to Jack’s front to wipe up the drying spend from his belly and chest.</p><p>“Such a gentleman.” Jack smiled, smitten.</p><p>“Aftercare is very important.” Gabriel replied. He had a boyish smile to his face, softening the scars and giving his eyes a kinder gleam. He worked steadily to clean Jack up and make him comfortable, eventually urging him to get under the covers.</p><p>Gabriel closed Jack’s laptop screen and slipped into his bed, spooning up behind the blonde like they had been earlier. The two of them still naked, but now clean and ready for sleep.</p><p>They would need to be up in a few hours for morning drills.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Gabriel asked, unsure if they were breaking any unspoken rules with the nonsexual intimacy.</p><p>“After you fucked me six ways to Sunday? You better fucking cuddle me.” Jack laughed and pulled Gabriel’s arm around his middle, interlacing their fingers. “Vincent wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p><p>“Is that right?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>“Good night, Gabriel.”</p><p>Gabriel recognized the dismissal and didn’t push any further conversation. He closed his eyes and relished the post-orgasm feel of his relaxed muscles and quiet mind.</p><p>However, there was still one thing that had been bothering him; wouldn’t leave his brain like an eager worm within an apple.</p><p>“Hey, Jackie…”</p><p>“Hm?” The blonde was barely awake, beyond content for the first time in forever. He had missed having physical contact, and the warmth of someone he trusted in bed with him had all of the feel-good hormones in his brain turning liquid down his form.</p><p>Gabriel ran his calloused finger across his hipbone. “Dick as big as a pringles can, huh?”</p><p>The blonde opened his eyes, face hot. “What?”</p><p>“That’s what you said.” Gabriel snorted, shoulders shaking with laughter. “That I have a huge pringles can cock.”</p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>.” Jack whined in embarrassment. “Shut up, Gabe. Please go to sleep.”</p><p>“I’ve never received such an honor- such a <em>wonderful </em>compliment-”Gabriel could barely get his words out, tears threatening to form in the corner of his eyes. His belly hurt from laughing.</p><p>“<em>Har har</em>, you’re such a jerk. If you don’t stop, I’m pushing you out of this bed!”</p><p>'"But this is my bed!"</p><p>Jack grabbed the pillow across from them and smacked Gabriel’s face the best he could. Gabriel kissed his shoulder and held him closer, relinquishing his teasing.</p><p>Gabriel’s fits of laughter, and Jack’s bemused smile, eventually teetered off into the darkness.</p><p>Jack knew he would still be impossibly sore in the morning. Nonetheless, if what all Gabriel and Vincent said was true, and if they were really doing this, he would gladly be sore every day if it meant he could have this.</p><p>Whatever <em>this</em> strange new arrangement was.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve never written a cuckolding fic, but I’ve always enjoyed the idea of Gabriel giving Jack something he couldn’t get from Vincent, while Vincent watches and gets off on the inferiority that he can’t fuck his boyfriend as good as Gabriel can. Good times all around.<br/>I also want to apologize to pringles.<br/>Please let me know what you thought! I deeply appreciate the support! :)<br/>Come say hello~<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri">My twitter</a><br/>Update 5/11/2020: This work now a part of a series! :) I'm officially planning to write a few more installments for this prompt all in the same continuation of this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>